BLOOD SISTERS
by darkwicca17
Summary: Sitting in jail, Faith never expected to be confronted with her long lost sister Hope. Ten years is a lot to make up for time. Can Faith save Hope from her secret life? Is Hope willing to be saved?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Faith, you got a visitor," shouted Bob, the prison guard who had the unfortunate job of watching over 315763. Everyone knew that she was one prisoner not to mess with. Even the prisoners, cowered away from her ever since the "accident" with Big Beth. Apparently Beth had crept up to Faith's bunk with a switchblade trying to do some damage and scare the new prison mate. When the guards found Beth the next day, she was on the floor, unconscious, and ended up with three broken ribs, a fractured arm, and multiple bruises. Even when sent to solitary confinement, Bob could tell Faith seemed a little buzzed and chipper than before. Bob was sent to retrieve Faith after his boss told him; she had a visitor besides the tall, dark, and mysterious man that visited every once in awhile. Perhaps this visit will help her in someway.

"Right this way" the prison guard as he brought Faith into the visiting room. "Hey, I know the deal, there blue" Faith commented before she slightly grimaced in pain as the guard yanked the cuffs off of her hands and shoved her into to room, before shutting the door and waiting outside. Faith's smirk returned full force, as she pulled the metal chair out and sat down, while staring at the visitor across the long table before her. The visitor had long brown hair and looked about the age of fifteen. She wore black, leather pants, and thin black tank, and a short, leather jacket. Her arms were crossed in an act of aggression, and she stared straight into Faith's eyes, as if to start a challenge. On her neck held a thick black, choker necklace, much like a dog collar. Her eyes were a beautiful green, although her face was tense as if holding her emotion deep within, as Faith had learned from birth, not to show emotion to someone who poses a threat, and Faith was all of the above and more. Faith got the feeling of knowing this girl, somehow, but she couldn't quite recall where.

"Hey Faith, how's prison treatin ya" smirked the girl as she uncrossed her arms and leaned forward onto the table. "Pretty good, the food's crap, but hey, that goes with the gig, no one said killin was easy" Faith said as she was curious to where this conversation was leading, but still held her guard high although uneasy at the look of understanding the girl wore when she talked about killing "…. hmm, you seem a little tense, I suspected as much, what with the whole lock and load thing" the girl smiled as she waited for Faith to ask the question she was sure, would follow. "Say, how about we cut the small talk, and skip to the who the hell are you, and what do you want" Faith all but wanted to shout to the girl but managed to keep her calm. "Faith, I'm surprised you don't remember me, wait….no I'm not….we haven't crossed paths since years ago, anyways, I'm here to visit my pal, Faith, see how she's doin" said the girl as she pushed her chair back and walked towards Faith. Faith clenched her fists, not sure what the girl was up to. "Don't worry Faith, I'm not gonna fight ya, I know better than to fight a slayer, especially a rogue one at that." The girl said as she turned her heels and headed to the exit. "So that's it, you gonna walk in here, shout a hello and walk out" Faith said as she showed her puzzlement on her face well. Without turning around the girl whispered "you know, I remember a friend of mine tell me that they weren't gonna be like their dad, rottin in jail, makin nothing of their life, they were gonna do something big, something good for people when they got older, but tell me Faith, what good did you bring to the families of those you killed?". Faith's eyes widened as she jumped from her seat, eyes softening, and held a bit of question. "…Hope?" Faith asked at the retreating form before her. As the girl opened the door, she said simply " …Haven't heard that name in awhile….be seenin ya around Faithy" as she shut the door behind her. Bob wandered into the room, and walked to Faith. Surprised Faith gave no resistance to being recuffed, and just peered at the door leading to the outside world. As Bob lead Faith back to her cell, he was mind fondled that Faith was silent the whole way and just had to ask. "So Faith, who was your visitor" Bob said with a bit of curiosity. Faith looked at the man grasping her arm, leading her to her cell and said "my sister". 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hope slowly started the walk home, not expecting to become emotional at the sight of her sister again. Hope thought she was past it, HE made sure of it. Still, Hope couldn't help remembering the last time she had saw Faith.

10 year earlier

"Hope hurry up" Faith shouted as her five-year-old sister trailed behind her on the hot sidewalk. Faith had just picked up Hope at a friends house, and was in a rush to arrive home, before their mom came back from the liquor store. Nightfall had approached and Faith wanted to make sure they were home before the drunks came out. Hope was trying to catch up to her older sister, but she always walked too fast for her to catch up to. Suddenly Hope heard a noise, and stopped to look around. Hope screamed as she saw the golden eyes peering from the shadows as they came closer to her. Faith whipped around just as to dark figures grabbed her arms and held her in place. Faith struggled against the two, clearly deformed faced figures but noticed how unnaturally strong they were. Hope called out Faith's name and ran to her, as fast as she could so she could stop the bad men from hurting her sister. Faith's eyes widened as she saw two large arms grab her sister and pull her into the shadows. Full of newfound strength, at the sound of Hope's scream, she struggled even more, and was surprised when the two weird figures let go. Just as Faith headed to the direction of Hope's last appearance, she felt a blow to the back of her head and promptly collapsed.

Present Day

Shaking her head, Hope fought to make the images disappear, but to no avail. Shaking from the cold, Hope crossed her arms, and headed to their new home. Hope knew he wouldn't be happy, and would wonder why she was late, so Hope mentally prepared for whatever was to come as she grew accustomed to. After awhile, Hope came to an abandoned warehouse, in a secluded area, and knocked on the large, steel door. As, the door open, Hope tried to ignore the mocking smile, the man who opened the door wore, as he morphed into his true demonic face. Inside, there was a giant room filled with metal cages along both sides, filled with people, both young and old. They wore collars similar to Hope's and wore nothing but rags and tattered clothing. They were equally dirty and looked as though they hadn't ate in ages. Some wore cuts, and bruises along their body, and some whip marks. There were even children, so young and innocent, yet had the look that they had seen enough to last a lifetime or two. It made Hope sick to her stomach, how she couldn't help these people, since she needed just as much help as they did. Hope continued her walk to the end of the long room, until she came to a door, guarded by two men, with the fangs glistening in the semi-dark room. Smiling, they grabbed Hope, and pushed her against a neighboring wall. Hope could only close her eyes, as they took turns pummeling her, all the while mocking her, calling her horrid names, and calling her just a pet, until she was crouched in the corner, bloody lip, and clutching her ribs tightly. Hope stared at them maliciously and quickly stood up and pushed her way through them. Just as they were about to follow, a commanding voice stopped them, and told them to get back to their damn guarding. As soon as Hope heard the voice she dropped back to her knees, head bowed and gave no protest as the large figure dragged her into the steel room and tossed her to the floor as he walked over to the chair and desk in the office like room. Hope picked herself up from the floor, spit out he blood from her mouth, and resumed her kneeling and head bowing.

"Well Hope, thanks for joining us so late in the night, you wouldn't perhaps tell me where you were all this time" the figure said in a mocking and evil way. Hope raised her head and stared into the bottomless, soulless eyes, she had looked at for 10 years. The figure was clearly of the vampire kind, and was the size of five heavy vampires. He had sharp claws, much like the master's in Sunnydale, and wore a business suit in all black and red stripes. He had his hands clenched together, and patiently waited for his favorite pet to answer although he knew what she was going to say. "…master, I was walking around town, that was all..I" the girl rushed out before the expected blow, she knew would come. Surely enough, the monstrous creature walked over and slapped her, knocking her into the sidewall. Before she could recover, the creature then pulled her by her hair and yanked her up. He smirked as she stared angrily into his eyes, prepared for whatever he was going to do. "LIES….Michael followed you, he saw you enter the prison…what were you trying to do, get help, you think the slayer is gonna bust out of jail, to save you, did you tell her that you're a killer just like her, that you did things even she would cringe too…not exactly truthful, are you, then again, you never were. Not even when you were younger…thought I would have beat that out of you, guess you didn't learn your lesson with Megan did you" the vampire said, waiting for her expression. Hope's eyes darkened and her hands clenched, struggling from his hold but knowing it was helpless. "hehe…always so easily angered…let's hope that never changes…now you did lie to me didn't you, Hope, and that needn't go unpunished, wouldn't you agree" he said as he grabbed her arms and took her outside the room. As he passed the cages, dragging Hope's body with him, the people in the cages bowed their heads in a sign of grief, and sorrow, not in an act of submission. A cage filled with an older woman was talking to a young boy at the age of eight. "mommy, why does he always hurt Hope, what did Hope do" the little boy asked as he looked at his mother. "nothing sweetie, nothing at all, he's just a bad man, Hope will be okay, Megan will watch over her" the mother said as she stroked his back, although her eyes held doubt. please God, watch over Hope, as you did Megan in her final days the mother thought to herself in sorrow.

Hope was brought to another room with no windows, and steel walls. Marius threw her down, and shackled her to the wall using the ones bolted to the steel wall. Once secure, Hope could barely move, although she couldn't anyways due to her severe injuries. Making sure she was conscious, Marius put his clawed hand on her forehead and cut a large line upon it, as the blood dripped, he took a finger and slid it across to catch the fallen blood. After licking it, and smiling in ecstasy, he placed his claw on his wrist and sliced. Grabbing her face with his free hand, he held her mouth open as dropped the blood into her mouth. Forcing her to swallow, he then placed his palm on her forehead, closed his eyes and muttered a chant. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed them all, and he took away his palm. As he left for the door, he turned around and smiled, as he saw Hope shake in fear, and peer into the open space ahead of her. Only then did he, let out a chuckle and locked the door behind him.

Hope closed her eyes, and shook as if she was frozen to the bone. Still she couldn't get rid of the voice that called her name and told her to open her eyes and look. Only one person knew her true name, in this hell hole, besides her mother and brother, knowing she could never deny the voice anything, she opened her eyes and remembered the first time she met that soft, kind voice.

10 years earlier

Hope awakened in a large cage, with a giant headache. Border lining on fear, Hope looked around at her surroundings. Looking around, Hope knew she was far away from home, and wouldn't be going back any time soon. She was just in one, of the many cages surrounding the large room, and they were all filled with people. The light was dim, in the room, and she couldn't see her sister anywhere. Bringing her knees to her chest, she put her head down and began crying for her sister. "Shhh, its alright dear, don't cry," said a voice near her, causing Hope to jump. Hope turned to a nearby cage on her right, and saw a young woman with her stomach slightly enlarged, with a little girl about Hope's age. They wore simple clothing, and thick, black collars, and their faces showed they had been in this place for a while. The little girl came out from her mother's protected embrace and put her hands on the bars holding her family there. "Hi, my name is Megan, this is my mommy and she has my baby brother in her tummy, what's your name. You can be my new friend," said the small child excitedly. Hope wiped her tears on her sleeve, and went closer to Megan as far as the cage would allow.

"My name's Hope"

Present day

Hope struggled with the image she saw before her. There in the cold, dark room was a fifteen-year-old girl. She had long blonde hair, and wore a collar similar to Hope's. She wore rags, and was kneeling all the while staring at Hope. Hope didn't protest as the tears cascaded down her face slowly as rainfall. "Hey, Hope, miss me" Megan said with an evil smirk, that Hope knew Megan never wore. "What, you didn't think I was gonna give you an inch of peace after what you did me, murderers don't get that satisfaction, do they Hope, just look at your sister" the blonde girl said she held a malicious glint in her eye. Hope attempted to get out of her metal prison but to no avail. "Oh God, Megan, I tried, you don't know, they held me down, I.." Hope managed to get out before grief got to her. "Cut the crap, you watched as you let him slit my throat, I loved you like a sister, my other half, and that was what you did to me, you killed me" Megan spat as her eyes filled with anger. "Megan please, I didn't…" Hope struggled to let the words out, but Megan silenced her with a hand swift. "Bullshit, and you know it, you know, Hell isn't that bad, all that fire and brimstone can't be to good for your health, but still, eternal damnation, hell I've heard worse, especially seeing the life you live" Megan laughed as Hope couldn't stop her tears and shook her head in denial. "Megan wouldn't of gone to hell, she was too pure, too good, unlike me" Hope whispered denying the belief that this was her surrogate sister in her mind, as Megan walked over to her, and put her lips near her ear. "ain't that the truth, Hope, I thought maybe my death would set you on the right track, but look at you now, how does it to take innocent blood, like they did with mine. I know this place changes people, but hey, I think you were headed this way yourself" Megan said as she caressed Hope's cheek. Hope flinched at her touch, and Megan could only smile. "what's a matter Hope, we used to touch each other all the time, when he beat us, when he raped you, when he hurt my mother, you weren't afraid then, what changed, could it be guilt." Hope shook her head, and told her to stop with this, she was too good to be in hell, pleading with her to leave her alone. "I can't do that hope, I got to make you see, perhaps you need a reminder" Hope do nothing, as Megan forced her death to play in Hope's mind again and again.

That was were Marius found her, knees crouched up, head staring at the wall before her, mindlessly. Muttering to herself repeatedly "I killed her, I killed her". Marius let out a rumble of laughter, knowing she learned her lesson, and if not, all the more fun. 


	3. Chapter 2

chapter two

Faith laid on her back, staring at the ceiling above her bunk bed. Lying there forced her to think of all the emotion brought up by Hope's visit. Part of her happy of the fact that she was still alive, but the other half of her was shocked and a little scared of the girl she had become. Faith couldn't stop herself from remembering the day she woke up to find Hope gone.

10 years earlier

"God, I need an aspirin" Faith muttered as she opened her eyes. Turning her head, she realized she wasn't home, in their rundown apartment, and tried to remember if she was drinking. Suddenly she recalled the night's activities and jumped up from her position, leaning against a tree. Stopping to clear her mind from the head rush, Faith went into panic mode. Faith searched high and low, looking everywhere for her little sister. Finally as night approached, Faith collapsed in the latest searching spot, the park, and for the first time, let out an anguished cry, letting the tears fall, she led a silent vow, to find her sister, and save her from whoever those deformed guys were, and kick the living shit from them.

Things didn't get better from there, not in the least bit. Faith became bitter, and more restless and inhibited. Life at home in Boston, was crappy due to her mother's excessive drinking and her father's time in jail, never to see the outside world again. Faith never lost sight of her revenge for her sister, and learned the true nature of the men that took her from some not to nice guys at the local bar. Self-teaching herself martial arts, Faith took to finding vampires herself, and trying to get them to give her information, but no one knew anything. Faith was amazed one day, when she woke up, from her bed one day, only to open the door and pull the door off the hinges. Faith knew the door was made of poor material, but still, she couldn't pull it just by opening it. Faith was even more amazed when an uptight, British, suit, walked up to her door, and told her of her legacy, her destiny as a slayer. Faith slowly grew a connection with her new watcher, and opened up her life story, including her search for her sister. Her watcher, now happy that she helped Faith take a bundle off her shoulder, promised her to help her any way she could. Now having someone to help her, Faith tried even harder, searching through books, day and night, to find anything on Hope's kidnappers. Faith believed she found the answer in an old vampire by the name of Kakistos. Little did she know, Kakistos would find her.

Seven years earlier

BOOM, went the door as it was knocked off Faith's watcher, Meredith's door. A large booming, vampire walked in with four of his lackeys. "well, well, well, if it isn't the slayer, and her watcher, I hear your looking for me, so I decided to pay a visit" Kakistos said as he cleared the table full of books with his large arm, knocking them to the ground. Three of his lackeys went over to the slayer, and attempted to grab her arms. Faith only managed to stake one, with the stake she kept in her pocket before the other two, grabbed her and pushed her into a nearby wall. Not quite up to her regular strength, due the long nights researching, Faith could merely cry out, and struggle, when Kakistos went over to her watcher. Kakistos snarled, when Meredith shot an arrow from her mini crossbow, and knocked the weapon from her hands. Faith's eyes lit up as Kakistos smiled grimly and tore the watcher's throat out. Sniffing the fear in the room, and smiling, Kakistos walked up to the struggling slayer, licking the blood from his hand. "you bastard" Faith managed to get out before Kakistos back handed her. "don't get cheeky with me slayer, now what is it you wanted to ask me, I'm feeling charitable, now that my hunger is satiated, for now" he drew as he stared into the hateful eyes of his mortal enemy. Spitting the blood from her cheek and in a state of shock from the brutal death of the one she had come to know as a second mother, Faith answered. "my sister. Looks like me, about eight years old now, she was taken, by some sadistic bastard of a vampire, I need to find her" Faith said as she looked at the immortal for some kind of recognition. Laughing, Kakistos answered her, causing Faith to fear the worst. "hehe, yeah, I know your sister, a favorite of Marius's, I believe, one of his many pets. That girl can take a beating, I'll tell you that much. Grown into quite a beauty that one. Heard her blood is just delectable, something like an aphrodisiac, I heard. Vamps just love to play around with that one they do, nothing like the smell of heated blood spilled after a good whipping." he said as he watched Faith's expression, change from fear to pure, seething anger and hate when he was done. Faith found a great deal of inner strength, and pushed the two vampires away, grabbing the stake hidden in her arm sleeve, she took it, and jabbed it in one vampire and then the other, condemning them to dust in the wind. Knowing she needed to avenge the death of her watcher, but knowing she was no match for Kakistos, Faith held in her emotions, and leaped from the house and into the night. Running, Faith could only focus on the revelation of her sister, and he destination, Sunnydale, where her watcher told her, the other slayer, Buffy lived. That and the ever so present laughter that echoed behind her, where her past grew further and further. Letting the wind blow her tears away, Faith ran and never looked back, deciding to never let anyone else know of her search for her sister. It would only cause another person's death.

Present day

Hope opened her eyes, much to her dismay, and looked at her surroundings. Hope was not surprised when she woke up, in a steel cage, next to the woman and son. Hope sat up, and grimaced at the pain in her ribs, and arm. Hope closed her eyes, to regain herself again, and opened them when she heard a voice. The woman, had moved the small boy sleeping in her lap and turned to Hope. "He hurt you again didn't he, bad this time?" the woman asked, concern filling her eyes. Smiling grimly, Hope answered "nah, I'm fine, just some bruising, see I'm fine" Hope said as she tried to sit up again but gasped in pain and sat back down. "Isabel, don't worry, I'm fine" trying to reassure her, but knew it was hopeless. Keeping her mother resolve face, she simply stated "your not fine," eyes softening she said again "you don't have to be brave with me, Hope, you never did, what would Megan say to this" Eyes darkening, Hope said "don't start, I AM fine, now trust me, I can take care of myself, don't bring her into this". "Hope, its wasn't your fault, I can't tell you enough, you've carried this burden for two long, end it now" Isabel pleaded, all but got on her knees and begged, knowing that it wouldn't help. "I saw her, she told me…told me she was in hell..told me, it was my fault, if I had just, I could of, done, done something" Hope whispered hoping Isabel would stop there. "Damn him, Hope listen to me, that wasn't Meg, you know it wasn't, Megan was too good to be in hell, you and I both know that, you know he's just bringing your fears out, you can't always believe the things you see" Isabel said in a commanding voice. Hope closed her eyes, remembering the times she shared with her best friend in the entire world, one who gave her strength to survive all these years, and would later condemn her to a life of self-hate. One she resented for worming her way into her black heart.

Flashback

Hope and Meagan had become closer than carrots and peas. Megan would console Hope when she cried over her sister and Hope would in return help Megan's mother, Isabel, prepare for the baby. The birth of Megan's new brother, Todd, was an exciting moment although scary too, as Marius attempted to take the baby but soon gave up as he cursed at the work all babies were, and promised to take him later. As they got older, things changed for the worse. Marius soon took not to kindly to Hope and Megan's growing friendship, and also took a fancy to Hope's beauty. Marius would regularly take them away from Isabel and bring them to dark rooms where his minions took turns hurting them. Hope, not wanting to have her friend hurt, always tried to distract the minions into focusing on her, so Megan could be safe. Hope always seemed to have a smile even through all the pain, Marius and his minions gave her. Isabel would softly cry as she heard the screams at night, as Megan crouched closer to her mother, in fear of her friend getting hurt. Isabel could only murmur, soothing words, as she fell into a troubled sleep, so meg wouldn't have to see the sight of Hope's bloody body, as the lackeys threw her back into the cage. Hope had scars that would never disappear and even more on the emotional side. By the time, the girls were ten, Marius had started looking at Hope on the sexual side, and one night took her to his bed for the first time of many to come. When he brought her back to her cage and left, Megan opened her eyes and looked at Hope. Hope sat in the corner of her dirty cage and looked at the air before her as if in a state of shock, which Megan had no doubt she was in. Megan noticed the loss of the last bit of innocence, in her eyes and went over to the wall of her cage, grabbed Hope's hand, whispering reassurance as Hope let her see the tears cascading down her face.

As years passed, Hope grew more distant, and sought to lose her tie of friendship with Megan. Megan, scared that she would lose Hope forever, demanded why. Megan's eyes, took a look of pain, as Hope described the things Marius made her do. Marius would take her to local bars and hangouts and tell her to kill someone, one he picked out every night. At first, Hope shook her head, and said she never would kill until Marius threatened to hurt Megan's family. Realizing the truth in his voice, Hope could do nothing but take a grim look of determination as she killed those she never got to know. If Hope, took the person quickly, Marius would torture her for days, until she grew a little insane everyday. That and the constant threats, forced Hope to get rid of the best thing in her life, her best friend. Megan, now dawned with truth, told her no matter she wouldn't stop being her friend, and that she was innocent, that she didn't choose to kill people, it was just Marius's sick twist on life. Hope kept on ignoring Megan, in hope that she would get the hint, and stop talking to her. But even then, Meagan talked to her, even if Hope didn't respond. Finally Hope's resolve came down, and Megan could only watch as Hope broke down, and try to console her from the bars of the cage she hated. Their bond only grew closer, as Hope told her about the things Marius forced her to do that day, and Megan would tell her of Todd's latest annoying habit, and they would laugh through the tears. That was until Marius started feeding his blood to Hope against her will, after hearing the girls laughter, seething with anger that Hope was happy even for a moment. This enabled Marius to know where Hope was at all times, he could cause her pain easily, and she would slowly recover without the need for medical treatment, she also had a bond with him that forced her to become dependent on him, needing to listen to everything he said, having no control of her action if he willed it He also took to causing her pain in her mind of she disobeyed him, he could make her see images of her kills, and other horrific things if he simply willed it. Hope began to become harder, and slowly lost her will to leave this place, deciding it would never happen. Megan could merely watch as she watched Hope scream in her sleep or begin talking to her as Hope clutched her head in pain and had spasms. This continued until the day Megan died, which would be imbedded in Hope's mind forever.

Present day

Hope started visiting Faith more often, slowly opening up to Faith's sister instincts. Hope never told Faith what happened to her, or what was still happening to her. Faith soon became impatient with Hope, knowing that she was carrying a heavy burden that she wasn't sharing with her. Faith was confused that Hope wouldn't open up to Faith, even though Faith was suspicious when Hope would show up for a few days, or come with nasty bruises or cuts. Finally, Faith demanded that she stop coming here, and to only show up when she could tell her what was happening.

Knowing, she couldn't stop seeing Faith after they were slowly growing a bond with each other, but also knowing Faith wouldn't see her again without knowing the truth of all these years. Hope waited until Marius went out on business plans as had become a habit and crept out of her cage by kicking repeatedly against the door, and left the warehouse. Before leaving, Hope changed into the set of clothing, Marius always left for her, to change into. Hope walked the lonely streets, figuring out how to tell her sister, of all the terrible things she has done, and all the horrible things done to her. By the time she reached Los Angeles state prison, she had half a mind to turn back. Knowing she couldn't she entered the prison, and as she was searched for possible weapons, waited for the inevitable confrontation she knew was approaching.

Faith leapt up at the sound of Bob's keys turning the cell lock, at what only could mean as another visitor, since lunchtime was over. Bob smiled as he saw Faith's eyes brighten up, and was happy that the little, brown haired visitor, had brought this much happiness to Faith. As he locked the door behind him, he smiled and knew that Faith would at least be calmer for a few days.

Faith sat down in the chair, and peered at the girl she now knew was her sister. "Hope…you ready to tell me what's been going on FOR TEN YEARS" Faith said on the little angry side. Her eyes slightly softened at the look of pain, Hope had, as she attempted to sit in the chair given to her. "Somethin, happen to ya," Faith said, trying not to seem like she forgave her for not coming sooner. Hope looked into Faith's eyes, and took a breath. "You don't seem your cocky self today huh, …well, you gonna let me see or what" Faith said as she gestured to Hope's ribs she was clutching to. Sighing, Hope lifted her shirt, and held a breath, as Faith let out a string of curses, at the sight of her thin stomach and all the bruising and scars that lay there. "WHO DID IT, TELL ME HOPE, I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM, …HOW LONG HOPE, HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN HURTING YOU" Faith shouted as she stood up and watched a tear roll down Hope's cheek. Faith sat back down, at the look of warning on the outside guard's faces, and patiently waited for her answer. Hope took another deep breath, and told Faith the whole story even her friendship with Megan. She told her of the torture she had endured, the murders she had committed, the lies she told, everything. Hope watched Faith's face go from complete anger and hate to a look of sorrow, as her story came out. When she was finished, Hope was an emotion roller coaster, but managed not shed a single tear, keeping it all inside. Faith had took to pacing, and only stopped by the scream that led out of Hope's mouth. Faith rushed over to Hope, who was lying on the floor, shaking, and holding her head. Knowing now that this was Marius's doing, Faith tried to think of what to do before the guards caught on to the happenings in the room. Still in a lot of pain, Hope pushed upright with one arm and tried to stand. Once up, Hope gritted her teeth through the pain and managed to tell Faith of her need to leave. Faith threatened her, she would give her more pain than he ever gave her, if she went back to him, but Hope could only give a pain filled, reassurance look and headed to the door. "what will he do Hope, for seenin me" Faith whispered at Hope's back. Chuckling with nervous laughter, Hope said nothing he hasn't done before. "I probably won't be able to come back any time soon, just, just promise me you won't try and find me…..won't try to save me or break out….I wouldn't be able to live, if something happened to you..besides, you can't save me..no one can…hehe, that's cliché for a reason" Hope said as she shut the door behind, and collapsed on the concrete parking lot in a mess of tears. Hope started the run home, hoping Marius wouldn't put her back to the steel room but knowing there would be nothing she could do if he did.

Five minutes, Faith" the prison guard shouted, as Faith dialed the memorized number into the phone.

"Angel Investigations, how can I help you"

"Hey Cordy, I need to talk to Angel"  
"Faith, sure..hold on"  
"Hello, Faith"  
"Angel, I need your help again"  
"Faith..what's wrong"  
"I'll tell you later, just get here"  
"I'll be there in five"  
"Hurry Angel, she might not have that long"  
"she?……Faith..who's she"  
click 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Hope only made it halfway to the warehouse, before she had to stop, as the pain got to be too much. Picking herself up from the sidewalk, Hope continued running home, keeping her hand on her head as if to stop the pain. Hope, not surprised the door was unlocked and open, as if waiting for her, walked in slowly. Not seeing Marius anywhere, Hope walked slowly, to his office. Sensing something was really wrong, Hope looked towards Isabel's cage. The color drained from Hope's face, as she looked upon the empty cage. "He wouldn't….oh god, please" Hope said as she rushed over to the cage. "well, if it isn't Hope, I got a surprise for you" Marius's voice boomed as he grabbed her from behind and dragged her to the basement of the warehouse. Hope struggled against his hold at the sight of the room. Isabel was tied up, as a minion repeatedly whipped her back, ignoring her cries. Hope shed a tear at the sight of Todd, crying out for his mother and in pain as another minion lashed at him. Marius's laughter echoed throughout the room, at Hope's feeble attempts at trying to escape. Enjoying the show, Marius released his hold on Hope, in effort to see what would happen next although he had this show all planned out. Hope leapt from her spot at the door, and shouted Todd's name. Knowing Isabel's fear of losing another child, and her connection with Todd as her own little brother, Hope knew what to do. Hope jumped in front of the large minions whip, and shielded Todd's body from the lashing that came down on Hope's back instead. Rocking Todd back and forth, while ignoring the stinging pain in her back that grew worse, Hope pleaded with Marius to let them go, to take her instead. Marius had anticipated her reaction and already formed a proposition for her. "Well, this certainly has been entertaining, and since I have always been a compromising demon, I may have a proposition for you" Marius said, although already knowing what her answer would be. "Anything" Hope said, without hesitation, stroking Todd's back as she gasped at another blow to her back. "I thought that would be your answer, I propose a blood vow, in exchange for their lives, and freedom" Marius stated as if it was no big deal. Hope's eyes widened as she realized she had a decision to make. A blood vow was sacred in all mortal and immortal worlds. It would take away any freedom, Hope ever had, forcing her to do Marius's bidding for the rest of her life. She would become solely dependant on him, slowly going insane if away from him for too long, she would start seeing things, get sick until she was near him again. It would take any chance she ever had of escaping. Isabel, understanding the meaning of a blood vow, pleaded with Hope to say no, their lives were not worth condemning her to a life of slavery. Hope ignored the pleading, knowing nothing could give her more pain than taking the vow, but knowing Megan's family was free, was too high a price to let go of.

"I'll do it" Hope said, as Marius smiled insanely.

Later

As Angel stormed through the sewers, in a rush to get to Faith, he pondered on the desperation in Faith's voice. Knowing Faith would never show her true emotions unless in real trouble, Angel couldn't come up with a reason for the panic Faith held. And who was this she, Faith was worried about. Confused and worried, Angel climbed up the ladder leading to the outside world, and reassured himself that he would soon find out

Angel sat back in awe, as he listened to Faith tell him, about her life before she was a slayer, her search for her sister, and Hope's new appearance in her life. Making sure not to leave anything out, Faith told Angel everything Hope told her, and when she was finished, took a breath of relief.

"Faith, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell anyone about Hope" Angel asked, still in shock of Faith's confession. "I don't know, I was angry, Kakistos made me lose Hope of ever finding her. I guess, it made me more angry at the world, vamps especially. Even with working with them, with the mayor, made me more bitter. I don't know, but I'll I know is I gotta help her, ten years is too long. Can you help me" Faith asked as she looked to Angel for the help she knew she would need. Sighing, Angel said "I know Marius, came across him, in my Angelus days. Even soulless he made me cringe. He did things to his pets, Angelus would never have done, and Angelus did some pretty terrible things at the least. Listen, I can help you, I know his hideouts. I won't be easy, older vamps have crossed and didn't come out with a winning hand. We have to get you out of here though, are you willing to leave any possible redemption you might get here" Angel said but already knowing Faith's response. "Hell yeah, I wasn't lying, the food is crap, besides I can do better out there then, I ever can in here" Faith said as she stared in disgust at her orange jumpsuit, missing the feel of leather on her skin. "Here's the plan, we leave NOW" Angel shouted as the guards entered the room at the sound of yelling. Smirking, Faith tackled the upcoming guards, knocking the unconscious on the floor. Angel smacked a guard into the nearby wall, ignoring the pain in his shoulder from a misdirected bullet. Angel broke open the door and headed towards the sewers, in a rush, due to his hair smoking from the sun. As Faith climbed in after him, she couldn't help thinking how great it was to be back. That and hoping B never found out about this until Hope was safe.

Hope was shaking on the cold, hard metal table she was laying on. After, having his minions free Isabel and Todd, much to Isabel's dismay, Marius dragged Hope to a chamber, upstairs and tied her to a metal table in the middle of the room. Seeing the room full of the necessary ingredient for the blood vow, Hope knew he had been planning this for a while. As the minions started slicing the ritual symbols on her stomach, and forehead, Hope closed her eyes, and imagined herself far away, somewhere with Megan, a happy place. But the fear of her life altering decision, made Hope focus on the last time she saw Megan, alive.

Three years ago

"HOPE" Marius bellowed as he stormed over to where Hope and Megan were cleaning the floors. Megan gave Hope, a cautious look and tried to stay calm, as Hope rose to meet her master. Hope got on her knees, and bowed her head, as she had gotten used to over the years. Marius lifted her up by her arm, causing bruises and backhanded her to the floor and into an empty cage side. Megan rose to get up and help but was stopped by two minions giving her threatening glances. Hope pushed herself from the cage but was stopped when Marius yanked her by the hair and forced her to look into his red, gleaming eyes. "I heard you, you disappeared last night again. You have been making a regular retreat to the outside world. Pray tell, why you would want to leave our little happy home. I'm sick of your resistance to my authority, there is only one thing I can do to teach you a lesson, and nothing gives me more glee" Marius said as he snapped his clawed fingers together, signaling the two minions to grab Megan off from the soapy floor. Hope's eyes took a turn of fear, as she wondered what Marius planned on doing to Megan and if there was anything she could do to stop it. Megan's eyes took a turn of realization, and looked at Hope with, pain, grief, and pity. Hope was confused as Megan mouthed an I love you, and I'm sorry as the minions grabbed her arms still. "what…what are you doing" Hope said as Marius threw her to the floor, and three more minions came out and held her to the floor. One minion held her eyes open, causing Hope to start at the scene before her. Marius left Hope's feeble position and walked over to Megan. Megan didn't struggle as he caressed her cheek but simply spat in his face. Grinning, while wiping the spit from his face he grabbed her throat tightly and raised her above the floor. Hope shouted and let out some curses the other prisoners had taught her, making Marius laugh with glee. Taking his other hand, he dragged his claw across Megan's throat as if she was one of his lovers. Hope, now realizing Meg's life was at stake, struggled against the vampires hold and ignored there slaps of warning, causing a burning sensation on her cheeks. Megan's closed her eyes, just as Marius slit her throat in one swift motion, letting her body drop to the ground. Hope eyes widened, not believing Megan's death before her eyes, and was instantly released from the vampire's hold. Marius stepped back as Hope rushed over to Megan's fallen body. Hope turned Megan's cheek, and found herself staring into lifeless blue eyes. Hope let out an anguished cry, and let herself cry into Megan's torn shirt. Isabel's cry of grief, was too much for Hope as she let go of the cold body, and barreled towards Marius with a fury like no other. Marius let out a grunt, as Hope's body clashed with his, and attempted to block, Hopes punches that came a mile a minute. Hope's thin body, did little damage but Hope was too fueled on anger to stop. Marius simply picked her up and threw her back into her cage. Isabel was crying in her cage, shielding young Todd from the sight of his dead sister. Hope banged on her cage, hoping to break free and tear her master to pieces. Hope looked on as the minions who held her down, feasted on Megan's pale body. Slowly going into shock from grief, hope just froze, and stopped blinking entirely as she watched her best friends blood being drained before her eyes. Isabel, pushing down her own grief, tried to get Hope to look at her, or move, or something. Hope couldn't move if she wanted to, her shock paralyzing her.

For the next year, Hope was merely a shell of herself. Hope never fought against Marius's instruction, gave no inclination to being alive, her soul seemed withering away. Isabel always attempted to soothe Hope, knowing she blamed herself for everything. Hope ignored her, talking to her only when necessary, and barely slept at night, what with the constant nightmares haunting her. Hope changed for worse, becoming more cocky, not giving a care in the world as to who she killed at night, mocking the prisoners became a habit of hers. Marius beamed with pride at his creation whose was created from a simple killing he should have done a long time ago. As they moved from place to place, Hope became more cruel, even took to teasing Todd, the one she had grew to know as a brother. Isabel never lost hope that Megan would some how give Hope a message, something that would bring the old Hope back. After three years passed, she began to give up hope.

Then as if a miracle, Marius took his pets and minions to Los Angeles, where Hope heard her sister was currently in the state prison. At first, Hope refused to see her sister, much to Isabel's dismay. Though after the constant annoyance of Isabel's pleading, Hope was set on visiting her sister if only to shut Isabel up for five seconds. Just as Isabel suspected Hope's eyes started to show a twinkle of life again, which made Isabel's heart beat again. Hope started to end her teasing of the prisoners, often starting conversations with them. Hope even managed to laugh every once in awhile, with happiness, Isabel thought was long gone. Hope slowly came around, and apologized for her behavior to Isabel and Todd, eyes pleading for forgiveness, that Isabel had long ago given her. Although much better than before, Isabel knew that Hope didn't tell Faith of her secret life yet. After much guidance from Isabel, Hope left the warehouse to fully open up to Faith for the first time. As she listened to Todd tell her a story he had made up, Isabel couldn't get rid of the feeling that everything was going to change.

Now in the outside world, Isabel grabbed Todd's hand and crossed the busy street. Isabel had just returned from the salvation army and got them fully showered and clothed. The manager, noticing the appearance of Isabel and Todd gave her a business card. Saying that the boss of this business helped a lot of people like her, and was constantly bringing people to store for clothing, showers, food and other things. Now with a place to go, Isabel headed to a place called Angel Investigations, hoping the man named Angel would help Hope somehow, before the blood vow, cursed Hope and condemn her to a life with Marius.

Angel Investigations

The Angel crew were currently researching everything they could about Marius after Angel and Faith told them what was happening, when the front doors burst open. Angel putting his left hand on a nearby ax, he looked at the intruders. Sighing, Angel lowered his axe at the sight of a woman with a little boy clinging to her like a lifeline. "I'm sorry but where closed right now, can you come back another" Angel managed to get out before look of desperation in her eyes, made his soul weep. "I'm sorry but it's an emergency, my name's Isabel and I fear a girl I have come to know as my daughter is in grave danger." the woman said as she came closer to the gang. Faith's eyes narrowed as she tried to remember where she heard that name from. Suddenly standing up, Faith spoke. "Isabel,….Isabel and Todd" Faith questioned, hoping it was them. "You must be Faith, she spoke a lot about you, both when she was younger and older" Isabel said, sizing up Faith, though accepting her as the real deal. They both shared the same facial expressions, and both looked as if they done things they didn't expect to be forgiven for. After quick introductions, and getting Todd some crackers, Isabel told them of Hope's sacrifice and the upcoming blood vow. After seeing Angel's eyes darken at the mention of a blood vow and after everyone's confirmation that he was a souled vampire to keep her from running away, Isabel trusted him to explain to the others as she put Todd on the leather couch and rocked him to sleep.

After she was sure Todd was asleep, knowing they were finally safe, but panicking on the inside due to the lack of Hope's presence, she walked over to the gangs heated discussion of what to do next. "Isabel, can you lead us to Marius, we need to get Hope out of there as soon as possible" Angel asked although knowing Isabel would do anything for Hope just by seeing the love in her eyes. After Isabel's nod for confirmation, Angel, Faith, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn loaded up with weapons from the case. Cordelia volunteered to watch over Todd, so Isabel could lead the way. Grasping the sword tightly in her arm, and with reassurance from Angel's hand on he shoulder, Faith made an inner promise to get her out of the hell she was living in for ten years.

Quickly disposing of the four vampire minions guarding the outside door, Angel and the rest of the gang charged in, ready for what was to come. Seeing no vampires, in the room yet, Gunn and Wesley cut off the locks on the cages while Fred, led them to freedom outside. Angel, sniffing the air, nodded grimly, confirming the scent of blood through the air. With grim determination, Faith and Angel kicked the door leading to a stairway, and ran down them with superhuman speed. They were both unprepared for the sight before them. Marius was sitting on a metal table, smiling in a way of greeting to the newcomers. Vampires surrounded him, waiting for him to signal them for the kill. Marius held a signal for them to stop their attempts at inching forward in search for new blood spilled. "well, if it isn't the slayer, come to rescue your sister, are ya" Marius said all the while smirking. "Where is she" Faith shouted, gripping her sword tightly. Marius simply jumped of the table and pointed with a talon to the corner of the room. There huddled with her knees to he chest, was Hope. Hope had large symbols carved into her flesh, as did Marius and was rocking back and forth, mutter to herself. Marius went over to Hope, and Faith watched in horror as he held his hand out to Hope and watched Hope grab it without fear. After Marius lifted her up effortlessly, he brought her up in an protective embrace, as if sheltering her from Faith and Angel. Hope merely clung to Marius as if a baby to a mother, and looked at Angel and Faith with no recognition. Angel, knowing what happened, could not come up with any words to describe his torment at seeing the blood vow in its prime. Knowing there was nothing they could do, Angel could only settle for the knowledge that they had to get Hope out of there even if it meant it would be harder take care of her than to get out of here. "YOU BASTARD" Faith said as she charged towards Marius, but was distracted but the vamps crowding around her and Angel. Fighting profusely, Faith and Angel worked as a team to annihilate all the vampires. Soon Gunn and Wesley, briefly explaining Isabel's position outside the building before going to work on staking the demons, joined them. Faith was bottled fury, as she spared no mercy to those she brought death to. Marius, snarling at the obvious depletion of his minions, grabbed Hope and attempted to climb the stairs. Isabel stood in his way, crossing her arms, no way allowing him to take Hope without killing her first. Just as Marius made the motion to knock Isabel out of his way, the sword sticking out of his rib cage distracted him. Turning around, just in time to allow Isabel to take the struggling Hope into her arms, and to the outside. Clearly angry at the absence of Hope in his arms, Marius growled at his attacker as he pulled the sword from his stomach with difficulty. Faith didn't give him the chance to make a deadly move as she pushed him back, unto the hard stairs. Seeing his minions gone, and the other mortals and what looked like Angelus, Marius knew Hope would be back for him, he retreated back and left the building, keeping to the shadows, knowing dawn would soon come. Faith made a move to climb the stairs to catch up, when Angel pulled her back and told her that they would get him, but Hope was their first concern for now. Nodding, they climbed the heavy stairs, sore from the vicious fighting they endured and mentally preparing for the days ahead. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Warming a mug of cow blood, Angel turned on the pot of coffee, which was becoming a habit for him. The gang were all spread out in the various spots in the lounge area, all-trying to get comfortable in their awkward positions, as if attempting to get some kind of sleep. Echoing throughout the spacious hotel, Hope's screams were wearing everyone down. Hope was in one of the many rooms, shackled to the bedposts, sweating, and growing paler, never losing her resolve of screaming during all waking and night hours. She was was deathly sick, unable to drink or consume anything. Her screams for Marius only agitated everyone around the hotel, causing them to lose hours of sleep, each taking turns watching her, making sure the metal would hold her. They had lost eight pairs of handcuffs already, and they had the bruises to prove it. Faith never left Hope's bedside, talking to her in all hours of the day, giving her the shots necessary to help her breathing and allowing her sleep from the fever that never seemed to go away. The gang were running out of ideas to help her, trying to get Faith to believe that there was no cure, that this blood vow was eternal. Hope would never die, never grow old, have all the pleasures of being a vampire, strength, immortality but with a soul and the ability to be in the sun, without blood although she would crave blood in which would make her stronger. But if away from Marius too long, Hope would grow insane, slowly losing the sparkle of life that she carried always. Isabel and Todd took regular visits to see Hope after getting an apartment with Angel's help. Isabel got a job working with Angel, helping in research and telling of the many places vampire dwelled in, as Marius took them to many parts of the world.

One night, Faith awoke to the presence of a vampire in Hope's room. Climbing the stairs, Faith grabbed a stake from a nearby table and crept into Hope's room. Marius was sitting on Hope's window ledge, singing a song that seemed to calm Hope down, as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Wearing a knowing smile, Marius stared at Faith and said "Well slayer, looks like we got a problem don't we. You know she'll go crazy if she doesn't come with me. I'm leaving for Paris now, and I wish to take her with me. That is, if I have the blessing of the sister." Faith's face held a look of pain as she looked upon her sister's sleeping form. "just…just don't hurt her" Faith whispered as her pain filled voice reached Marius's ears. "No promises, slayer, no promises, but she will be treated like a queen,…my queen" Marius said as he broke away Hope's chains and tossed her over his shoulder. As she watched his retreating form, jump from the window, Faith let her tears fall.

10 years later

Everyone said their goodbyes to the Scooby gang as they left to return to Sunnydale. Seeing Spike with Buffy made Angel's heart break a little bit, but knowing he had Faith by his side, he knew he could handle Spike whispering in Buffy's ears and her blushing cheeks. It seemed everyone had moved on and had grown up in some way or another. Cordelia married to Wesely, Gunn to Fred, Xander to Anya, Willow and Tara, Dawn and a young Italian man by the name of Anthoney, even Giles and a retired librarian who just happened to fight the creatures of the night. Isabel and now adult Todd managed to grow into wonderful, vibrant people, that everyone grew to love dearly. Yes, everyone was older, settling down in life, even having kids whom loved to see Uncle Angel change into his vampire face. Yes, Alexander jr, was a chip of the old block as Angel looked at the now empty fridge. Angel smiled as he felt Faith's arms go around him, and he turned to face his slayer. "you know, seeing buffy and spike all snuggly, kinda makes me horny…that and the fifty pound, Yaticamba they helped us kill. Angel all to ready to fill Faiths sexual needs, whisked her off her feet and ran laughing up the stairs to their room. The only thing missing, was a certain brown-haired girl, who everyone remembered as the one they couldn't save.

5 years later

"Oh god, Faith, just hold on" Angel said as he kneeled by Faith's bedside. The gang were doing a routine demon killing when, Angel's head turned at the sound of Faith's scream. Angel rushed to Faith as he saw the large, yellow-red demon, put one of his spikes on his hands through Faith. Smelling internal bleeding, Angel let out an angry growl, as he tore the demon in pieces with his bare hands. Rushing home, with Faith in his arms, Angel knew that it was too late. Faith was dying, and there was nothing anyone could do. After doing the vampire ceremony for marriage, Faith made Angel promise, if anything ever happened to her, to never turn her. Respecting Faith's wishes, Angel could only hold on to Faith's hand and whisper words of love and dedication.

"Hey, who said you could die without me, eh Faith, you too Angel, or should I say brother-in-law" said a voice from the windowsill. Angel could barely believe his eyes, at the sight of the girl he thought he would never see again. Hope leapt for the sill, and walked over to Faith's bedside and took as seat at the edge. "How…" Angel started to speak but his voice was lost over his shock. Wearing one of her famous smiles, Hope answered for him. "you mean, how did I get away from eternal slavery from one of the most powerful vamps out there. Let's just say a little birdie showed me a spell older than blood vows, and the rest is dust if you catch my drift" Hope said as she looked up at the stars, and smiled as she saw one twinkle much like a wink of an angel. Placing her hand on Faith's forehead, she spoke again softly. "Hey Faith, I missed you, slavery ain't the same without you, you know. Faith…sis…I don't want you to go,...There's this thing...a spell, one that can cure ya, so you can be with me forever, so what do ya say?" Hope pleaded as the tears rolled down here eternally youthful face. Faith turned her head to her sister and managed to speak. " Hey…cough..Hope, I missed you too…I don't wanna leave….you either but…its my time as they say in the movies. "Don't worry, hopefully, someone's watchin me down here…coughcough…kickin those damn demon asses, and will remember me in those pearly gates, I hear so much about." Faith said right before she let out a chain of coughs. "God, Faith, I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, if I had been there" Hope said before she cursed as Faith managed to smack her upside the head. "Don't you dare blame yourself, I though you learned your lesson." Faith said weakly. Hope managed a smile as she suddenly grabbed a hold of Faiths sickly body and hugged her for dear life. Patting Hope's back, she let Hope cry into her now damp blankets, and whispered words of love. Hope let go, as Faith shuddered beneath her, and slowly closed her eyes for the last time. Hope and Angel both held each other as they let out their tears of grief, obvious to the gang standing outside the doorway, crying just as hard for the return of a loved one and the loss of one also

Somewhere above

"Hmm, gotta say, not what I expected" Faith thought to herself as she was welcomed into a bright, warm light, that seemed fill her with love and happiness. Faith felt a feeling of completion as she was filled with the knowledge that everything was going to be fine, for her and for the ones back on earth. "Hey you must be Faith, name's Megan" came a voice behind Faith as a bright-eyed, blond girl held out a hand in greeting. " And you must be the little bird" Faith said as she drew the girl into a hug. "Here, yeah…I couldn't leave my bestest bud, with that creature could I. It's about time, she let go of me too, I always knew she was stubborn, but man, blaming my death on her, was just too far. I can't wait until she comes up here and I can knock her around for awhile, even if it won't be for a couple centuries," Megan said as she held Faith's hand and headed into an even brighter light that seemed to call their names. 

Angel Investigations

Still clutching Angel's grieving form, Hope couldn't help ignoring the sound of laughter that seemed to come from the stars above. Somehow, Hope knew that things would change for the better, slowly and first, but things would change, that and Hope got the feeling that Megan would probably want to smack her for not getting rid of the burden of Megan's death on her shoulders sooner. 


End file.
